The present invention relates to tee-up apparatus for use in practicing golf.
Conventionally, various types of devices for collecting stroked balls and apparatuses for teeing up balls automatically are known.
In particular, automatic tee-up apparatus capable of teeing up the balls supplied directly from a ball collecting device was previously proposed by the applicant of the present application in Japanese utility model application No. 46105/73 entitled "Tee-up Apparatus for Use in Practicing Golf."
According to the Japanese utility model application, a ball pickup cylinder and a ball receiving base of a tee-up apparatus can be connected with each other by fitting a cap of the ball pickup cylinder into a fitting hole formed in the ball receiving base. In this tee-up apparatus, it is necessary that the cap be attached to a base portion of the ball pickup cylinder through a shaft fixed to the ball pickup cylinder so that the cap can be opened and closed. On the other hand, in the ball receiving base it is necessary to form a hole for fitting the cap thereinto and when the cap has some accessories, such as a clasp, the holes for such accessories have to be formed in the ball receiving base.